The present invention concerns that of a new and improved apparatus for enclosing Romex wire (standard electrical wire) in an inline connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,390, issued to Watts, discloses an electrical connector for interconnecting a pair of three-wire parallel conductor cables of the ROMEX variety.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,915, issued to Silver, discloses an electrical connection box which comprises a hollow, molded or cast housing having plural walls, at least one of which includes an opening configured to receive an electrical conductor therethrough.
The present invention concerns that of a new and improved apparatus for enclosing Romex wire (standard electrical wire) in an inline connection. The apparatus is composed of two attached box-like portions which are pivotally mounted to one another. On each end of each box-like portion, a tab is present which can be removed in order to allow for a Romex wire to flow through the box when the box would be snapped shut. The box is designed to enclose the wire nuts of any electrical connection in order to improve fire safety requirements for standard electrical wire. One of the box-like portions has an externally mounted tab which would allow the present invention to be mounted on a standard xe2x80x9c2 by 4xe2x80x9d beam.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of an electrical connection cover in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the electrical connection cover that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the an electrical connection cover in detail, it is to be understood that the electrical connection cover is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The electrical connection cover is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present locator apparatus system. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regard as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connection cover which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electrical connection cover which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electrical connection cover which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an electrical connection cover which is economically affordable and available to the buying public.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an electrical connection cover which provides additional benefits not present in the prior art.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.